The present invention relates to a gas insulation switchgear and, more particularly a gas insulation switchgear suitable for small sizing.
Gas insulation switchgears are widely installed in substations and the like because they are good in insulating performance, suitable for a small-sized machine, and safe. The gas insulation switchgear is a system which comprises a plurality of enclosed containers, each of the enclosed containers contains a breaker, an isolator, a grounding switch, an instrumental current transformer and current conducting conductors for electrically connecting these components and is filled with an insulation gas.
The insulator of such a gas switchgear is constructed so that a movable contact is detached from a main circuit by driving a mechanism portion and an insulation rod by an actuator arranged outside the tank. As described in the Transactions of 1997 National Meeting of the Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, Paper No. 1584, pages 382-383, there is a gas insulation switchgear in which a bus is disposed in the bottom, a pole gap is disposed above the bus, a driving portion is disposed above the pole gap, and a conductor in the same phase as a movable contact connected to an insulation rod is penetrated.
Further, there is a gas insulation switchgear, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 49-78850, in which a three-phase single-unit transformer capsule of a horizontal type is connected to a three-phase single-unit breaker of a horizontal type, a three-phase single-unit connection capsule of a vertical type is connected to the three-phase single-unit transformer capsule, and three-phase single-unit buses are connected to the left-hand side and the right-hand side of the connection capsule through a three-phase single-unit isolator.
In a case where the three-phase single-unit gas insulation switchgear as described in the Transactions of 1997 National Meeting of the Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, Paper No. 1584, pages 382-383 is used, and the main circuit is led out in the horizontal direction from the bus isolator, the insulation spacers are horizontally arranged in the isolator and accordingly there is a problem in that metallic extraneous objects are accumulated on the insulation spacers to reduce the reliability. Further, as described in the Transactions of 1997 National Meeting of the Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, Paper No. 1584, page 392, there is a problem in that an installation height becomes high in the structure of a phase separation type isolator because three conductors are vertically arranged inside an isolator tank and the main bus containers should be vertically installed in order to construct the phase separation type isolator though the main circuits can be led out in the horizontal direction.
In the gas insulation switchgear disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 49-78850, the height of the gas insulation switchgear can not lowered because the breakers, the transformer capsules and the isolators are constructed in the three-phase single-unit type, and consequently the outer diameters of the breaker, the transformer capsule and the isolator become larger.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a gas insulation switchgear in which the height of the whole system is lowered.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a gas insulation switchgear which is suitable for arranging the insulation spacers in the vertical direction.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a gas insulation switchgear which is suitable for transporting the gas insulation switchgear composing the transmission line in a unit.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a gas insulation switchgear which is suitable for performing inspection.
The objects described above can be attained by a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprising a breaker unit horizontally arranged and containing a conductor for one phase in a container; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of said breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit horizontally arranged and containing a conductor for one phase in a container; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; a three-phase single-unit type main bus A connected to the bus side connecting conductor; a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit; and a three-phase single-unit type main bus B connected to the line side connecting conductor, wherein a connecting port to the main bus A of the bus side connecting conductor and a connecting port to the main bus B of the line side connecting conductor are arranged in the same direction.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit having a bus section line and a bus communication line horizontally arranged, containing a conductor for one phase in a container; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of the breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker units.
Further, in a substation comprising a transmission line, a bus communication line, a bus section line and a transformer line, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention has a voltage transformer unit in the bus section line.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit having a bus section line horizontally arranged, containing a conductor for one phase in a container; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of said breaker unit; a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker units; and a voltage transformer connected to an end portion of the main bus.
Further, in the gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention, the line side conductor has an isolator unit, and the breaker unit and the isolator unit are mounted on a base, and a portion between the breaker unit and the bus side connecting conductor and a portion between the breaker unit and the isolator unit are so constructed as to be separable.
Further, in the gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention, a second base is arranged below the base described above.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit horizontally arranged and containing a conductor for one phase in a container; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of the breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit, the breaker unit and the isolator unit being mounted on a base, a portion between the breaker unit and the bus side connecting conductor and a portion between the breaker unit and the line side connecting conductor being so constructed as to be separable, wherein the gas insulation switchgear is transported as a unit when the gas insulation switchgear is transported, and the gas insulation switchgear is mounted on a second base.
Further, in the gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention, when the breaker unit is disassembled, the breaker unit is dismounted by supporting the main bus unit with the other support column, and detaching the portion between the breaker unit and the bus side connecting conductor and the portion between the breaker unit and the line side connecting conductor after removing the second base.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit horizontally arranged; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; a current transformer unit arranged below the bus side connecting conductor; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of the breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit.
Further, in the gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention, a current transformer unit is connected to the breaker unit, and the breaker unit, the bus side connecting conductor and the current transformer are so constructed as to have a common gas section.
Further, in the insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention, a current transformer unit is connected to the breaker unit, and the current transformer is so constructed to have a tank different from a tank of the breaker unit.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit horizontally arranged; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of the breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit, wherein the line side connecting conductor is connected to a line side component through a current transformer arranged vertically and an extendable joint.
Further, in the gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention, the main conductors for three phases are horizontally or vertically arranged in a row.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit horizontally arranged; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of the breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit, wherein an insulation spacer is horizontally arranged between the line side connecting conductor and the breaker unit, and a grounding device is arranged in the main bus unit.
Further, a gas insulation switchgear in accordance with the present invention comprises a breaker unit horizontally arranged; a bus side connecting conductor vertically arranged and connected to the breaker; three-phase single-unit type main bus units arranged in both sides of the bus side connecting conductor and in an axial direction of the breaker unit; and a line side connecting conductor connected to the breaker unit, wherein the line side connecting conductor is connected to a breaker side grounding device, an isolator and a line side isolator which are contained in a container vertically arranged.